lakewood_academy_highschoolfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ExoticWavestep/Camp Oakwood Pt.2
Camp Oakwood |-| Welcome! = Welcome to Camp Oakwood! Here at Camp, we offer a multitude of different activities, including zip-lining, mazes, and craft competitions! You will each be selected four cabin-mates, a cabin number, and a specific counselor to refer to. Phones will NOT be tolerated at camp, only devices that may play music or take pictures. If any calls are needed, come to the main cabin to make them. |-| What to Bring = Sunscreen Bathing suits Bugspray Sleeping bags Warm-weather clothes Music-player+Headphones Hiking Shoes Jacket(s) Tennis Shoes Pillow Toiletries Money Water-Proof Camera A smile KEEP IN MIND: PHONES, HAIR-DYE, FIREWORKS, AND WEAPONS OF ANY KIND ARE NOT ALLOWED. |-| Roommates/Cabin Info = Every cabin is large and has bookshelves, 2 twin-size beds in each room, 5 bedrooms, 1 T.V.(limited to 2 hours of use)and a sitting area. Alligator Cabin This cabin has: upstairs, fireplace, bathroom Ellison Mage Julia Finn Everly Thorn Pia Tomesky Zebra Cabin This cabin has: upstairs, bathroom, 2 balconies, fireplace Joshua Underwood Alex Hammond Chase Jones Carson Blueitt Dustin Bates Capybara Cabin This cabin has: basement, bathroom, fireplace, AC Seth Watts Henry Irving Nick Gervasi Deer Cabin This cabin has: basement, fireplace, bathroom, heated jacuzzi Katarzyna 'Kat' Kowalski Lucinda Blazkowicz Alice Gervasi Nina Scott Squid Cabin This cabin has: upstairs, bathroom, balcony Amara Mage Maria Oliviera Brooklyn Aris |-| Counselors = Each cabin is referred a counselor to go to if there are any emergencies. These will be your head of cabin, but they reside in the main cabin rather than with the campers. This is who you talk to if you need to stay up after-hours, are going to the lake, or making a phone call to anyone ''Ms. Talyn- Counselor for all of Lakewood Academy Highschool '' Alligator Cabin Ms. Ivy Zebra Cabin Mr. Tucker Capybara Cabin Ms. Watson Deer Cabin Ms. Justice |-| Schedule = Switch to the individual tabs to find out what specific activities will happen on each day of camp. Breakfast takes place from 6-9 Lunch takes place from 12-2 Dinner takes place from 7-9 During the times when the cafeteria is open, free time is also on. If you plan on swimming, rock-climbing, zip-lining, or hiking, let your counselor know beforehand. |-| Monday = Introduction 9-10 Getting Unpacked 11-12 Lunch/Break 12-2 Team-Bonding 2-5 Pottery 5-7 Lights Out 10 |-| Tuesday = Ziplining 9-11 Wood-carving 11-12 Lunch/Break 12-2 Swimming 2-4 Rock-climbing 4-7 Lights Out 10 |-| Wednesday = Maze 9-10 Swimming 10-12 Lunch 12-2 Lantern-making 2-5 Kayaking 5-7 Lights Out 10 |-| Thursday = Photography 9-10 Ziplining 10-12 Lunch 12-2 White-Water Rafting 2-5 Rock-climbing 5-7 Lights Out 10 |-| Friday = Extra Free-Period 9-10 Rally 10-12 Lunch 12-2 Scuba-Diving 2-5 Camp-wide sports competition(all-schools) 5-7 Lights Out 10 |-| Saturday = Paintball 9-10 Lakewood Academy Highschool sports competition 10-12 Lunch 12-2 Painting 2-4 Free Phone-Period 4-5 Swimming 5-7 Lights Out 10 |-| Sunday = Free-Period 9-10 Collect crafts, get food orders for drive home 10-11 Lunch 11-2 Pack-Up 2-5 Leave 5 Category:Blog posts